


once upon a dream...

by Eabbyanna



Series: once upon a dream... [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Disney AU, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Good Lotor (Voltron), Kick, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), SKRT, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), im a mess so sorry, klance, this is my first fic so kdkksskksskss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eabbyanna/pseuds/Eabbyanna
Summary: A super cute and fluffy fic where Lance and Keith work as disney princes at Disneyland. There's a shit ton of mutual pinning and its just adorable.(might add angst, potential smut???)





	once upon a dream...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [11:20](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=11%3A20).



Gloves? Check. Costume? Check. Deodorant? Check. Snickers? Check. (You’re not yourself when you’re hungry). And just like that, Keith was out the door for his first day at work. 

Now, Keith wasn’t just any college boy- oh lord. On the outside, you’ll see a typical somewhat edgy, quiet guy you’ll sometimes see at the library or on his motorcycle (YES HE HAS A HARLEY). But the truth is, he’s a big softie. Though his love for Cavetown, band tees, and eyeliner will never die, he also holds something else quite dearly to his heart- Disney. When Keith was young, his parents would always incorporate Disney into everything- the movies they watched, the food they ate, everything. But when the day came around where that would all change, he vowed that from that day forward, he would never forget their love for Disney. So of course, when his brother Shiro (also known as Ching) told him that his boss was looking to hire someone to be Prince Eric at Disneyland, OHHH BOY did he say yes. Because of how good of a reputation Shiro had, Keith basically got the job the moment he walked in to the interview. Truth be told, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous- he was great with kids, but adults are a whole other story. 

It was 7 AM. Thank god, Keith said to himself, I’ll be able to sleep a bit longer. But when Shiro yelled “KEITH! If we don’t leave now, you’re going to be late for your FIRST DAY” “Shitfuckshitfuckfuckfuckshit HECKKKKKKKKKKK” Keith quickly grabbed his uniform, shoved a stale bagel in his mouth, and stumbled out the door. Shiro, looking polished as always, chuckled at the sight of Keith- messy hair, terrible eyebags, bagel in his mouth, about to fall over- it was hillarious.   
“Let’s get going before you fall and I start laughing- I don’t need you getting on my ass about that” Shrio stated, trying to hold back a laugh.

 

After Keith checked in, he strolled on over to the locker rooms. “Phew, thank god there’s nobody in here”, he sighed to himself. He promptly found locker 1214 and started to undress. But right when he took his slim black tee off, he heard a voice behind him.   
“So you’re the new guy, huh? The name’s Lance” Lance said flirtatiously as he wiggled his eyebrows. Keith sighed, reminding himself that there will always be the annoying people in life, but when he turned around, he almost had a heart attack. Like DAMN BOI ARE YOU A DAMN BOI CAUSE DAMN BOI. Now, as cliche as Lance was, oh fuck. Wow. Like holy shit. Now listen, Lance wasn’t just some decent looking dude that you usually run into, he was prettier than Keith could register. Since Keith was already a Gay Disaster, this hit him right in the face (and a couple other places too). He was able to shakily raise his hand and give a quivering wave to the caramel boy, who was simply waiting patiently with the prettiest fucking smirk Keith had ever seen. After a solid thirty seconds, Keith was able to squeak something out.   
“M-me?”  
Lance chuckled. “Who else would I be talking to?”  
Oh right. They were the only ones there. Stupid fucking homosexuality.   
“R-right. Umm, I got to change, but I’ll see you around? I think?”  
“Of course, princess. I’ll leave you be. I hope to see you around!” Lance winked. Keith died. But because Keith was already dead on the inside, it didn’t quite matter. But the constant replay of Lance winking and calling him princess kept playing over and over again in his mind, sending sparks through his body.  
“You’re kidding. It’s my first day, and I’m already falling down the rabbit hole”. It’s gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ummmmmmmm basically this is my first fic 
> 
> I'm so sorry it's a bit short- I promise there will be a LOT more to come! 
> 
> wow I'm a mess but follow me on instagram @atlas_thethiccboi
> 
> YEEHAW


End file.
